


Chemical Romance

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breaking the Bed, Hero Wade, Jock!Wade, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Peter's first time, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, wade has no scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is a new student at a high school he wishes he didn't have to be at. After having to endure the teasing about his dads being gay, and having two dad for that matter, he's fed up with the teasing from the school bully. But his lab partner sticks up for him. And his name is Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New story commin' at 'cha! This is my first AU, so I really hope you like it! It was written for my friend Goat-Train, based on her prompt. I'm currently working on a longer version. Please feel free to leave comments. As always, if this paring/ship just isn't your thing, don't read the story.

_"Why?"_ He thought. _"Why today of all days?"_ He was sitting in Biology 12A listening to his teacher, Ms. Marvel, explain their first assignment. First day. The first day. His fathers, yes fathers, decided that right in the middle of the spring semester was the absolute best time to move. No matter how much he argued, no matter how many times he begged, they _still_ moved. So that brought him here, listening to Marvel drone on and on. "And you'll be partnered up for this project." _Project?!? What project?!?_ "But, I'll be assigning you your partners." The whole class groaned, Peter included. He crossed his fingers, crossed his toes, crossed his _anythings_ under his lab bench, hoping, praying that he would get a good partner. Hell, even a halfwit. _Please, please just don't let it be..._

"Ah, Mister Parker," he cringed at the sound of his own name, "you and Mister Wilson."

Oh. No. No no no no no. _Why?!?!_ Out of anybody in that class, hell even that school, he had heard the absolute **worst** about Wade Wilson.

"But-but Miss-" "It'll be ok, Peter. I know you're new here, but meeting new people will do you good." She patted his shoulder reassuringly, moving on. "Miss Stacy, you're with Mister Thompson."

Fuck. He couldn't even work with the hot girl. Not that _that_ mattered, but maybe then people would stop judging him and whispering "did you hear he has two dads?!" behind his back. Reluctantly, and after much contemplation of setting himself on fire with the Bunsen burner, Peter dragged his textbook and binder off the lab bench, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, moving up to where Wade was. He sighed heavily as he sat down next to Wade, throwing his book up on the table. He didn't even say "hi" or "hello" just waited for his life to be over. Ms. Marvel passed out the assignment, and Peter raked his hands through his hair.

They had to do research on... _attraction. Basically; why you want to jump someone's bones._ Ms. Marvel explained that several hormones and chemicals were responsible for _"attraction"_ between two people. Peter looked beside him, sizing Wade up, really for the first time. He was tall, even sitting down, jacked; good god his biceps were huge! and his hair was a few shades lighter than his own was, and up off his forehead. Peter felt a tingle somewhere way down inside of him...and squashed it like a bug. He felt Wade's eyes on him, and instantly looked away, his cheeks flushing as red as his shirt. His eyes bored holes into the assignment sitting in front of him.

... "On the first day of all days, and I get paired off with the school jock strap."

Peter was mumbling under his breath, shoving a stack of books into his locker, grabbing his sweatshirt and his board. He slammed the door shut, and nearly punched Wade in the face, who had been standing behind the open door.

"Jock strap, huh?"

Peter swallowed hard, gripping his board tighter, ready to bolt. He turned, adjusting his bag's strap when Wade's fingers curled around his arm.

"Look dude," Peter started, "I don't want any problems. I just moved here, I have no friends, and I know what everybody calls me behind my back-" "Cute?" Wade interjected. Peter stopped, staring at him. "No-" "Fag!"

Flash walked past with Gwen, ready to mess with him when Wade stepped in front of him.

"Move it along, Thompson. I'll kick your ass." "Ooh, _scary_. Whatcha got there, Wade, new boyfriend?" Him and his friends laughed. "I said move it, _Eugene_." Wade shoved him. Flash raised a fist when Doctor Banner stepped out of his office, "Mister Thompson, a moment, if you please."

Flash stormed into the principal's office and his posse disbanded. Wade turned back to Peter.

"Umm...thanks.?.?" Peter turned on his heel to leave. "Hey, wait!" Peter stopped. "What?" The taller boy scratched the back of his neck, adjusting his letterman jacket nervously. "I...uh I...thought we could hang out...I mean work on the project..."

His voice dropped off toward the end of the sentence. Peter shifted his weight from foot to foot, considering Wilson's offer. That stupid tingly feeling showed up again. And he shoved it down.

"I guess...I mean getting a jump on it is probably a good idea..." Wade stood there stupidly. "Uh...so my house then?"

... He skated down the sidewalk while Wade followed behind him on foot. He swerved, turning up the path towards his house. Wade stopped and gaped at the size of the townhouse. It was **huge**.

"Are your parents rich?!" He blurted out the question before thinking about it. Peter shrugged, "something like that."

Peter fished his lanyard out of his pocket and opened the door, beckoning Wade to follow him.

"Hello? Anyone home? Dad? Pops?" He turned to Wade, "dads aren't home." He threw his bag on the floor, waking into the kitchen, where he began rooting around in the fridge. "You want anything?!" Wade looked at him, startled. "Water?" Peter held up a bottle.

The taller boy shrugged awkwardly, like he was accepting but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Peter tossed it from the kitchen and appeared a few moments later with a glass of milk, toeing off his shoes. Wade went to follow him into the sitting room when Peter stopped him, "off," he pointed to Wade's shoes, "my dad'll kill me if mud gets on his Persian." He kicked them off, following Peter.

"So..." Wade started, sitting down on the couch which was perhaps the only piece of furniture in the whole room that was cluttered with open and half unpacked boxes. Peter looked at him, picking up his bag and pulled his Mac out, hopping up on the window seat, opening a browser. Peter looked over the edge of his laptop at Wade, feeling like his nerve endings were fried. He took in the way the older boy chewed on the end of his pen as he flipped through his textbook, and he knew he didn't need to do any research; he knew he wanted Wade. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose, typing aimlessly into the browser.

"Uh, so..." he cleared his throat, "it says here that there's like these..." He had been so busy scouring his computer screen that he hadn't noticed that Wade had come up next to him and sat down, leaning against the window frame nonchalantly, his arm on the other side of Peter. "Pheromones..."

Peter stopped, turning to look into Wade's eyes. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, slamming against his ribcage, sweat beaded up on his forehead, his whole body flushed. Wade closed the laptop and set it on the floor, taking Peter's glasses off, tossing them aside.

"Um...Wade?"

Peter knew what was going to happen next, and part of him wanted it to stop, he barely even knew the other boy, but his whole body was being pumped with adrenaline, and as Wade's lips came closer, he pushed out his neck and met the other boy halfway. Wade's hand was on his cheek, and it was warm and rough and he tentatively put a hand on the other boy's chest. He was shaking with nerves, but he didn't care, he wanted to forget everything, forget who he was and concentrate on the boy in front of him.

"What-what...about the project?" Wade's question was breathless between Peter's kisses. "We're doing the project right now."

Wade smirked, his hand on the back of Peter's neck. He reached for Peter's pants when a hand covered his own, "not here." He grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him off the seat and up the stairs. He maneuvered them around cardboard boxes with varying degrees of handwriting scribbled across them and plastic on the floor. He pulled Wade into his room, and suddenly remembered that he had never done anything like this before.

What _was_ he doing?

He stopped, letting go of Wade and sat down on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

"You ok?" He looked up at him, brown into brown. "No...not really..." Wade sat down next to him on the bed, "you wanna talk about it?"

Peter fumbled with his hands, his face growing redder and hotter by the moment.

"It's just...I just...I've never..." "With a guy before?" Peter shook his head, "no. Never. Like never ever."

Wade looked at him, his eyes softening.

"Uh, Petey look," "What'd you call me?" Wade was caught off guard. "Petey..." Peter smiled, pressing his lips slightly to Wade's.

"Look, I know that we know literally nothing about each other and it sounds stupid but..." "You give me butterflies," Wade butted in, giving Peter a sheepish grin. "As soon as Marvel said you were my partner, I knew I had to have you. You're...different from everyone else..." "I'm a freak..." Peter looked down and Wade tilted his chin up, "no...you're...special..." "Shut up," Peter blushed, shoving him. "No, you are. You're special to me."

Peter smiled even though this felt stupid. He felt crazy, like he had lost every single shred of common sense he had. "You big idiot," he grabbed Wade's shirt and pushed his lips to the older's. And common sense be damned! Nothing was ever perfect. Wade gently pressed Peter onto his back, lifting the shirt from the younger's skin, running his rough hands over the creamy flesh. Every inch of Peter's body hummed, it was like having a colony of bees beneath his skin. He looked up at the boy above him; at his stupid face and his stupid grin and he knew, just knew, there was something about him. He locked lips with the taller boy once again, running his fingers through the older's short hair. Wade removed his shirt, giving Peter a moment to marvel at his stunning physique. He grabbed for the button on Wade's pants, opening them easily as Wade struggled with his as he tired to open them and kiss him at the same time.

"You sure about this, Petey?" "Just shut up and kiss me."

Peter got exactly what he wanted, Wade kicked off his pants and pulled Peter's jeans off, throwing them on the messy floor. He held two fingers in front of Peter's mouth, "suck them."

"What?!" Wade laughed a little, "well, I could just go in dry, but..."

Peter had...more or less read about this so he grabbed Wade's wrist and put the rough digits in his mouth. It was weird at first, but then he began to slow, swirling the tip of his tongue around on them, paying special attention to each one. He watched Wade's face; his eyes rolled back and his lids fluttered. He pulled his fingers out of Peter's mouth, gripping one of his hips before he eased one finger into the younger's tight heat. Peter squirmed at the uncomfortable sensation, but Wade soothed him, rubbing little circles into his hip with his thumb. He slid in up to the second knuckle, beginning to push and stretch. He watched the pain on Peter's face slowly begin to subside, and then he eased in a second finger, beginning to scissor Peter open. He continued his ministrations for a few more minutes before he knew it was now or never. If he continued, Peter would be done. The younger's cock was red and hard, standing proudly against his stomach. Wade licked his palm, spreading the moisture over his own erection, practically moaning at his own touch. He leaned down and kissed up Peter's throat and neck, caressing the younger's jawline with some stubble, almost like a cat rubbing against its owner. "It's gonna hurt like a bitch for a little while, but only a little while, and then it'll stop...I'll go slow." He took ahold of Peter's left hip, cupping a hand under his ass to get more leverage. He nudged the younger's knees apart a bit more, feeling the muscles tremor as he lined up with Peter's entrance.

"You nervous?" He rubbed the top of the younger's knee. "Yes..." Peter replied meekly, a hot, red glow burning beneath his cheeks. "It's ok," Wade cooed, coming in close to capture Peter's lips, "so am I."

He went slow, any slower and it would have taken him an hour to bottom out. Peter hissed at the biting pain that he felt, but it was eased a little bit by Wade's prep beforehand. He did his best to untense his muscles, grabbing onto Wade's arm.

"It's alright, baby boy, it's alright."

Wade started a slow, cautious rhythm, kissing and sucking at Peter's neck as he went. Peter arched his neck back, letting Wade nip at his Adam's apple. The moans started pouring out of him like a loose dam, and he clung to Wade for every second of it. The older boy rattled off curses like they were some sort of mantra, arching his neck and back as a wave of pleasure wracked through him. Peter shivered at every feeling, every sensation. He felt like he was on _fire_. Peter felt an intense heat consume his gut as he gripped the back of Wade's neck, blowing off his own profanity. He shifted one of Peter's legs onto his broad shoulders and the other around his back, trying to get a better angle on Peter. He nailed just the right spot and Peter cried out, "oh holy fuck!" So Wade did it again. And again. And again. The younger could hardy stand it.

"Wade-I-hngh..."

He curled his toes down into the mattress as he came, spraying Wade's stomach white. Wade chuckled as he bent down, capturing the younger's lips once more. Wade knew he was close, his gut burned with heat and he gripped Peter's ankle, driving forward faster and harder. The headboard banged against the wall, and Peter was sure his IKEA would fall apart. Wade came hard and he came fast, like a shot going off. He buried his face in the crook of Peter's neck, mumbling as he came. They stilled, staying like that for a few minutes. Wade rolled off of Peter and crashed onto the floor. Peter cringed.

_"_ _Peter? What's going on up there?"_ "Shit! They're home!"

Peter jumped up and grabbed their clothes off the floor, throwing the older's in his face. "C'mon, hurry!" They quickly collected themselves, and Peter tried to get down the stairs as nonchalantly as possible. He almost fell twice and Wade kept bumping into him. Tony and Steve stood in the foyer, eyeing them curiously. "Make a new friend, Pete?" Steve brandished a smile, beaming at Wade. Tony, however, was far less impressed. He crossed his arms, "what were you two up to?" Peter's face flushed brightly, and he prattled, "oh...uh...just...y'know..a project...for school." He shoved Wade out the front door, hanging out of it himself, "ok, well...bye dad, bye pops." He slammed the door and made a break for it.

..."So, Mister Parker, Mister Wilson, care to tell the class what you did in terms of your project?" Peter blushed eight shades of red and Wade laughed. "Well, we sort of did an experiment..."


End file.
